Once Long Ago (Original Story)
by XOXO Channon
Summary: "You never know what's coming right around the corner" I should learn that. And even so, this had to happen. Family gone. Kingdom Ambushed. Time to flee. I'm going to make something out of my life; make it better! And that starts with me taking revenge on one who I thought actually cared for my well being. And my family. (Based On Fairy Tail, Long time ago.) R&R and enjoy! ;)


**Hello Strangers! This is A new story that is based on Fairy Tail a long time ago... like, a very LONG time ago. Where magic wasn't even a thing yet! I'm sorry if this doesn't make sense to you. I'll be really ashamed if no one understood. Any who, I don't know if there was a different way when they got magic but dis is my way so.. RAWR! . There will be no main characters and only my OCs. So if you has prob with dis den dont read!**

 **(￣ω￣;) And if any of you have any suggestions or any corrections, comments, possible new OCs, etc. Lemme know when you review! And please no hate! I begs! ╥﹏╥**

"Darling, Annaliese! It's time for you coronation!" Aunt Betty exclaimed as she knocks on my bedroom door.

"I'll be right there. Wait just a minute!" I say and slip on my boots and fix my dress. Father is going to lecture me about not being ready quick enough like a lady. Pfft, what does he know? He isn't a lady. I walk out the door and stand up straight to look eye to eye with Aunt Betty.

"My my, darling, you look wonderful! Just like your mother!" She smiles and grabs my hands. I nod and smile back.

"Thank you, Aunt Betty. Has father arrived to the dinning hall yet?" We begin walking down the hall to the main entry.

"Indeed he has. Have you practiced your lines?" She asks me. I nod in reply. Speeches aren't my thing. And they all know that. I have come of age for my coronation. I am soon the queen of the kingdom in just 10 minutes. How overwhelming.

We walk to the balcony where all people stood under it. They look at me and begin cheering as I wave to the crowd of people. Suddenly, something explodes in the middle of the huge crowd. People begin collapsing to the ground. I gasp in horror.

"The people!" Aunt Betty holds onto my shoulders, getting ready to flee into the castle, but after 5 seconds, her grip leaves. I look up at her face. Eyes widened. Head bleeding. I scream as she falls to the balcony floor. "Aunt Betty!" Her blood slides down the side of her face. I run into the hall and make my way towards the dinning hall where father is. "Father! The castle... The castle is being attac-" My eyes widen. Father, slaughtered and dead on the floor with the guards. My hand flies to my mouth. Who is the attacker?!

"Princess Annaliese!" I turn to the sound of my name, tears streaming down my face.

"Marth!" I yell and run to him. "Why is the castle being attacked?! Where are all the guards?!" He grabs my shoulders, leading me down the hall to safety.

"I have yet to find out, Princess! First, let's get you out of harms way!" He exclaims as we jog down the hall and out the secret exit in the kitchen. As we get away, he doesn't say a thing. Its probably best. We aren't exactly in the best situation to be having conversation. Yet, I look at his face while he takes me. His eyes look cold; uncaring.. Evil. He starts squeezes my shoulders, pushing me on a bridge, then dragging me by my hair. How dare he?! My hair was perfectly done in a beautiful bun! He just messed it up!

"M-Marth! You traitor!" I scream at him as he pushes me on a ship full of pirate looking people.

"Sorry, gotta do what we gotta do." He says with a grunt.

"But we trusted you! Are these attackers your men? Did you plan this?! Who are you, Marth!?" I ask him. He ties me to a pole with rope.

"Shut up!" He demands, putting his sword to my neck. I flinch.

"You bastard." I murmur. He looks at me with a smirk.

"My my, darling. A princess such as yourself should not use that type of foul language!" He pulls his sword back. The ship starts to sway on the ocean which makes me grow sick. All he does is laugh at me. My family is gone now. All because of one command.

{FLASHBACK}

"Sweetie, I want you to have this. In case any dangers come your way, protect yourself when I'm not there." My mother says, kneeling in front of me and handing me the royal dagger.

"But, mother.. How are you so sure dangers will come this way?" I ask innocently, tilting my head in the process.

"Because this world is a dangerous place. There are a lot of bad men who can't control themselves and go after others. I want you to be safe, okay Annaliese? Protect yourself when I'm not there. Please." She says and bows her head, placing the dagger in both my hands. She puts her finger in front of her lips meaning to keep quiet and walks out the room. Who knew that I would never see her again...

{PRESENT}

That's right, I have my mother's dagger with me. I roll my ankle in my boot, feeling the tip of the dagger's sharp edge. Good, its there. Marth turns his back on me, ordering his men a command. I take that chance and kick my leg in the air, letting the dagger slide into my hands, not even caring if my dress slides up showing my underwear, then hiding it behind my back. I quickly try and cut the rope from my wrists and stopping when he looks at me. I stand up when he turns, having my dagger ready to strike.

"I will not be treated so rudely, you savage!" I yell and run at him. He turns with widened eyes and catches my hands before I slice him with the dagger. "You killed the rest of my family! You deserve to DIE." I say and grit my teeth. I kick under his feet, bringing him to the floor. "Now what do you have to say for yourself?" I stand on his back. He says nothing so I sigh. "You won't be getting any mercy from me. Get up." He does as I command and I push him into the storage and tie him with rope. I lock him in and walk on deck. His men just stare at me, not even making a move. "Bring me back to shore or I'll swim there myself!" They nod and steer back to shore with silence.

XxxXxxX

I hop off the boat and run back to the kingdom. I need to see if there are any survivors or than the attackers.

"Stay away from us!" I hear someone yell. "you killed the royal family!"

"Listen to us, kid! We own this area now! The royal family is dead!" I run up to the group and hide behind a bush. Its a boy about my age protecting his mother. The attacker takes a step forward to the boy-!

"I command thee to halt!" I yell and step towards them with dagger in hand. I point the dagger at the attacker.

"P-princess Annaliese! I thought you were dead!" The boy stammers in shock as the mother gasps.

"These men didn't kill the whole royal family." I state, walking around one of them with the dagger pointed. "I Want your men outta here, ya hear me? Out!" I command and he takes off running. "Damn it.." I curse under my breath. "And on the day of my coronation too..."

"Princess..." He says sympatheticly. I stick the dagger in my boot again.

"I can't protect this kingdom." I say and turn around. "Its out of my league. There's no way I can do it. I'm sorry. I would suppose to venture along with me but... I'd rather not deal with the upcoming pressure." I look at them, seeing them nod in understanding. "But, for now I'll try and get them out of my kingdom the best that I can, okay?" I smile at them and they nod. I run to the stables and get my horse. The horse neighs and backs up. "Come on, girl. You can do it! Dont be afraid. The quicker the better." I say. The horse starts running to the group of attackers aiming at the villagers. "Halt!" I yell at them. "This Is Princess Annaliese! I command you to leave this kingdom or you shall pay the price!" I say and they quickly trot away. How many attackers are there? Did Marth bring a whole army? I suddenly hear screaming. I turn around and see a bunch of houses lit in flames. "The houses!" I run over there and see the attackers run at me with speers. They aim for my face but I duck under them. They go up from behind me and put a bag on my head so I can't see.

"We got her! Let's take her to our boss." One says. They grab my arms, twisting them backwards as I wince.

"Let me go, you bastards!" I yell from under the bag thats placed on my head. They start pushing me into the back of a truck and lock it. I take off the bag from my head. "Let me outta here! You cannot treat me so poorly, ya know!" I scream at the men.

"Find yourself lucky that we didn't kill you yet unlike the others!" Another says. My eyes widened.

"Others?! So you just go around, killing random Civilians?!" He smirks.

"I guess you could say that." He turns away from me and continues on ahead. I sigh and take the dagger out of my boot.

"These people are idiots thinking I had no weapon on me." I mumble and unlock the lock using my dagger. I climb out and run to the woods. There are too many of them. I can't just tell them all to leave the kingdom. An arrow flies at me, catching my dress and flies into a tree. I struggle to rip my dress so I could run but without sucess. I boy walks up to me, brown hair with brown eyes. Clothing all tattered up.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks with a stern tone.

"Huh? Away from them! What else?" I say and cross my arms. "Who are you anyway? Thinking you could just go aim for me like that. I'm not an animal to be hunted. How disrespectful!" I lecture him. He bows apologetically.

"My apologies, Princess Annaliese." He says and takes the arrow off. I sigh stressfully.

"You are forgiven..." I say and look away. "I need to leave this place. I dont belong here anymore and those horrible men are looking for me. I'll be on my way now." I say and walk further into the woods.

I get to a cave for shelter and immediately feel sick. What is this strong feeling? I look inside, finding something I'd never thought I'd see my entire life.

 _A Dragon_.


End file.
